Dark Storm
by DarkShruikan
Summary: Darkness descends upon Johto... Friendships are forged as Ash finds a young Lugia injured along the beach and sets forth a chain of events that will alter the future of the world for all of eternity!


Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokémon" or any of its related characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: This story takes place in Johto after the events of _Revelation Lugia, _(Pokémon the Movie 2000) but before the episode in which Ash meets Oliver.

**Dark Storm**

**Chapter I: Bonds**

Waves lashed against the rocks of Olivine City and lightning flashed across the dark sky. A cruise liner was being tossed about just off the coast, trying desperately to make it into port, which was within eyesight. Aboard the ship were many terrified passengers, including the trio of Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Are they sure that this is safe!" Misty yelled; her voice barely distinguishable over the roar of the ocean.

"Yeah this is terrible!" Ash called back. He opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice coming over the intercom.

"We urge you to remain calm. Although this ship was designed to travel through these kinds of storms, we will be making port in Olivine City until the storm passes. Do not worry, all of your expenses have been paid for if you wish to stay at a hotel overnight or remain on the ship until we can confirm that there is no damage. Thank you."

Suddenly a jolt was sent through the decks of the vessel. The cruise liner had collided with the docks of Olivine. Brock was nearly thrown out of his chair and Misty clung to the side of the table they were sitting at. Ash had already fallen to the floor trying to catch Pikachu who had been knocked off the table at the time of the collision.

"Gah!" Ash exclaimed, rubbing his face where he had fallen. "You alright there buddy?"

Pikachu responded with a joyful, "Pika Pika!"

"Should we stay here or go onshore?" Brock asked. "It could be a while before their inspection's finished."

"I'm all for getting of this boat. It feels like we could capsize any minute." Misty responded.

The majority of the passengers seemed to agree with her and all began to make their way to the exit, stumbling along the way due to the waves created by the storm.

"Yeah, we should go, I'm sure that no one could get any sleep on a ship in this kind of weather." Ash said, getting back to his feet and putting Pikachu on his shoulder.

With that, the three friends joined the massive amount of people waiting in line to get off the cruise liner and onto dry land.

The storm continued to grow worse with time and not too far out from the Olivine coast, a young Pokémon was struggling to swim against the harsh currents and waves. It was mostly white with navy-blue eye masks along with ten similarly shaded plates pressed down tightly against its back. The Pokémon, which normally was a natural swimmer, was having a great deal of difficulty due to what appeared to be an injured wing. Its eyes were shut tightly and it cried out for help from its parent, which was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a monstrous wave, much larger than the others, slammed into the Pokemon's side, sending it hurtling towards the shore. Its cries grew louder but they couldn't be heard against the roar of the ocean.

Ash and the gang had finally succeeded in getting inside, Nurse Joy being kind enough to let them stay in one of the many rooms of the Olivine Pokémon Center. The trio was drawing sticks to see which of them would be the one to run to the Mart to get some food.

"Aww you've got to be kidding me." Ash said, looking at the distinctly shorter stick in comparison to Brock and Misty's.

"Tough luck Ash." Brock chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Looks like you're the one who has to go back out."

"Here, take this." Misty said, holding out a towel. "We don't have an umbrella but this should at least keep your somewhat dry."

Ash took the towel and draped it over his head, covering Pikachu who was sitting in his normal spot on his trainer's right shoulder. "Wish me luck!"

With that, Ash walked out of the Pokémon Center and broke into a sprint along the side of the beach towards the Mart. Rain pelted against the towel, but for the most part Ash's upper torso remained dry.

The Mart was in sight when Pikachu's ears perked up. "Pika Pi!"

Ash stopped and looked at the yellow mouse Pokémon. "What is it buddy?" Then Ash heard it too; a faint sound coming from close to the water. "Someone's in trouble!"

Without a second thought, Ash ran off the pathway and headed towards the ocean, the crying sound becoming steadily clearer. Most of the beach was covered in debris from peers being destroyed by the hard winds and rain but something different caught Ash's eye.

"It's a Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed, looking up at Pikachu before changing directions and heading towards it. As he grew nearer, his eyes widened. The Pokemon's features were easily recognizable, but much smaller than he was used to. It was a young Lugia.

Ash bent down over the Pokémon, its eyes shut tightly. "Hang in there little guy," the trainer said, reaching his hand down and touching its neck. Suddenly the Lugia's eyes opened and its head jerked up, looking directly at Ash with its navy-blue eyes. It uttered a soft cooing noise as if it felt much safer now that Ash had found it.

"Let's get you inside." Before picking the Lugia up, Ash noticed the mark on its left wing and sighed. "You're hurt."

The Lugia noticed Ash looking at its wing and made another cooing sound, wanting more to be somewhere else than the rugged beach.

Very carefully Ash scooped up the Lugia in his arms and draped the towel over it, despite him now becoming soaked by the pouring rain. Thunder rolled across the sky and lightning flashed, causing the young Lugia in Ash's arms to squirm slightly.

"It'll be alright, don't worry, you'll be inside soon."

It took only a few minutes for Ash to reach the Pokémon Center_._ Once there he quickly pushed the doors open to find that everyone had already gone back to either the hotel or their rooms; however Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter, looking at him curiously. "You're soaked, here; let me get you some towels to dry off with."

Before she could turn around, Ash panted, "It's…an emergency!"

Nurse Joy looked at him quite startled but quickly answered. "What kind of emergency? Is a Pokémon hurt?"

Brock and Misty appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, having heard Ash's voice. "Ash, what is it? What are you carrying?"

Ash pulled back the towel covering the small Lugia, which was now nuzzled into the crook in Ash's arm tightly, and all three of them gasped. Nurse Joy seemed to be the most shocked. "I-Is that—"

"Yeah, and it's got an injured wing. Please, he needs help!"

Nurse Joy did not hesitate for a second. "Bring him back this way quickly, I'll see whether or not it's broken then see what I can do."

Ash nodded and followed the nurse back into the operating room, setting the Lugia down on the table. Nurse Joy looked down at its wing and frowned. "I'll have to run a few scans; it's hard to say from this view. I will do my very best. If you would please wait outside with the others. I will be out shortly to inform you of my findings."

Ash agreed and turned to walk out of the room. He was stopped however as the Lugia made another cooing sound and scuffled across the table, not wanting to be left alone in the operating room. The trainer turned squatted down so he could be face to face with the Pokémon. "I'll be right outside of those doors," He said, pointing behind him. "I promise that she won't hurt you and I'll see you again very soon."

The small Lugia blinked once and settled back down, as if to say "I believe you." Ash smiled and once again turned to leave. As he closed the door behind him, the sign above the room turned red, signifying that Nurse Joy was at work.

"Ash, come tell us what happened." Misty called, pointing at a seat next to herself and Brock in the Lobby.

"I will." He said before walking to the two and began to tell the story.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope to get chapter two up as soon as I can. In the meantime it would be very beneficial to me to get reviews from you guys so I can improve in areas that you think need work. I also will answer any questions or concerns you have, just shoot me an email which can (hopefully) be found on my profile.

Again, thanks for reading chapter one!

_DarkShruikan_


End file.
